The present invention relates generally to aggregate removal in excavation machines and cleaning paved surfaces. Specifically, the present invention deals with a dust reduction mechanism on excavation machines and street sweepers.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0202832 to Menzenbach et al., which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses an invention related to a civil engineering machine for spreading material for spreading on soils or base materials, and in particular to a civil engineering machine for spreading binders for soil or base material stabilization, which has a container for material for spreading to receive the material for spreading and a spreading arrangement having one or more outlet openings for the discharge of the material for spreading. The invention relaters in this case both to a civil engineering machine which is intended solely for discharging the binder and to a civil engineering machine, and in particular a stabilizer or recycler, which has a excavation mixing rotor by which, directly after the discharge, the binder can be mixed into the soil or base material which has been milled up. The anti-dust arrangement, which is arranged below the outlet openings, is characterized in that there is created below the outlet openings a spreading compartment which is bounded by one or more first anti-dust space which is bounded by one or more second anti-dust members. What is achieved in this way is that dust which occurs when the material for spreading is being discharged is first retained in the spreading compartment which is surrounded by the first anti-dust members, thus enabling the dust to settle on the ground. Quite a high proportion of the dust is trapped by this means at an early stage. The dust which is not retained in the spreading compartment is then captured in the anti-dust space which is surrounded by the second anti-dust members.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0036346 to Klaasse, which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses a method and an apparatus for reducing dust for use with a working machine which is adapted to fragment material from a working surface and includes at least one partially confined space in which dust occurs. A liquid capable of binding dust is provided and the liquid is sprayed into the partially confined space to trap dust particles generated during fragmentation of the material from the working surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,220 to Cole, which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses an invention that prevents dust, and particularly respirable dust, from becoming airborne at locations where coal or other dusty products are transferred from one support to another, and where spaces between the pieces of broken material open up and would otherwise release dust into the surrounding atmosphere. Foam, having bubbles small enough to be broken by respirable dust particles, is discharged into the spaces where the small bubbles, bursted by the dust particles, implode and wet the particles and cause adherence of the particles to adjacent surfaces, such as other foam or the broken pieces of material that separate to open up the spaces.